PERTEMUAN
by ai byun
Summary: Kedua pemuda itu saling merindukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ketika mereka bisa bertemu, yang satunya tak ingin siapapun mengganggu pertemuan mereka. LUHAN. BAEKHYUN. LUBAEK.


**PERTEMUAN**

Tittle : Pertemuan

Cast : Lu Han

Baekhyun

Genre : Brothership, Romance?

Author : Ai_Byun

Summary : Kedua pemuda itu saling merindukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Ketika mereka bisa bertemu, yang satunya tak ingin siapapun mengganggu pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sosok mungil itu mengendap-endap ketika membuka pintu. Takut apabila seseorang memergokinya sedang keluardari kamar hotel, terutama managernya. Tak ada yang boleh tahu, jika sekarang ia sedang menyelinap keluar dari hotel.

Dug dug dug. Jantung sosok mungil itu terus berpacu ketika telah sampai di plataran hotel. Sesekali ia mengecek ponselnya. Membuka e-mail dan melihat notifikasi dari seseorang dengan nama kontak LuGe. Dengan senyum simpul, ia menuju tempat pemberhentian bus di sekitar hotel.

Semua orang menatapnya. Ia tak peduli. Penampilannya saat ini cukup mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang akan menaiki bus. Menggunakan hoodie besar yang menutupi kepalanya dan tidak lupa masker yang cukup untuk menutupi wajahnya

Biiiiim. Suara klakson terdengar nyaring. Sosok mungil itu sedikit terperanjat. Tapi seketika tersenyum sumringah ketka sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depannya menurunkan jendela mobil si pengemudi. Dengan terburu-buru sosok yang baru saja mengundang perhatian karena penampilannya itu memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang yang ada di depan kemudi itu sejenak menoleh ke arah sosok mungil yang ada di sampingnya. Digenggamlah jemari cantik dari sosok mungil itu dengan satu tangnnya. Dikaitkan dengan erat. Rasanya begitu pas.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku. Kau bisa membuka hoodie dan maskermu".

Yang diajak bicara memberengutkan raut wajahnya, malah menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak seseorang yang tadi menjemputnya di tempat pemberhentian bus.

"Ayolah Bee! Kita sudah sampai. Kita harus turun dari mobil. Memangnya kau tak pengap berada di sini terus?"

Bukannya menuruti, sosok mungil yang dipanggil Bee itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam mode manja.

"Ayolah Baekhyun, tututi perkataanku hm? Memangnya kau tak ingin melihat rumahku?"

Sosok mungil yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan melepas tautan tangan di antara ia dan pemuda yang ada di depan kemudi. Sambil mencebikkan bibirnya, ia dengan tidak rela keluar dari mobil.

"Wow, luar biasa!" Sosok penyuka buah strawberri itu dengan mata berbinar melihat bangunan di depannya. Padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya ia tak mau keluar dari mobill. "Lu Ge, bagaimana bisa kau juga punya rumah di Hongkong?" Mata itu semakin berbinar, "Kau memang orang kaya! Sungguh! Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadarinya?"

Luhan hanya tertawa ringan mendengar ucapan kagum itu. Nyatanya Luhan memang kaya raya. Orang Tuanya adalah salah satu pengusaha besar di China, belum lagi pekerjaan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang aktor dan penyanyi. Itu pun bukan sembarang aktor dan penyanyi. Ia adalah aktor yang cukup diperhitungkan dalm dunia perfilm-an China. Sudah banyak film maupun drama yang dibintanginya. Bahkan ia pernah beradu akting dengan Matt Damon sang aktor kawakan Hollywood di film The Greatwall. Untuk urusan tarik suara juga tak perlu diragukan lagi. Lagu atapun karyanya banyak disukai masayarakat China. Menguak masa lalu, dulunya ia adalah member EXO.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bernama Baekhyun itu dengan tergesa berlari menuju ruang tamu dimana Luhan berada. Ketika sosok yang dicarinya ketemu, segera ia memeluk aktor Lu tersebut.

"Perhatikan langkahmu Bee!" Luhan membalas pelukan dari si mungil. Ia senang Baekhyun memeluknya, tapi ia tak ingin sosok kecil itu terluka, cukup tahu saja, line vokal EXO itu culup ceroboh dan sering kali membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir.

Baekhyun terkikik sambil menggesekkan hidungnya di dada bidang pemuda China. Ia terlalu senang hari ini. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan pemuda yang saat ini memeluknya juga. Belum lagi hadiah-hadiah yang tadi diberikan Luhan di kamar. Sangat banyak dan mahal. Ia terlalu senang. Luhan memang selalu memanjakannya.

Mata puppy itu menatap mata Luhan dengan cantik. Mereka pun masih berpelukan. "Ge, aku ingin libur! Aku ingin di sini bersamamu lebih lama, hm?"

' _Sialan! Mata lucu yang berbinar itu'_. Luhan harus menahan segala godaan tingkah manis itu. Ia tak boleh kalah.

"Ingat Bee, lusa kau ada acara dengan CBX, mala mini aku harus segera mengembalikanmu. Jika tidak, member yang lain pasti khawatir dan jangan lupa Hyung manager".

Mendadak mata puppy itu berkaca-kaca. Sungguh! Luhan tak ingin melihat puppy kecilnya ini menangis. Tapi ini demi kebaikan sosok mungil itu juga.

"Tapi kita baru bertemu lagi Lu Ge. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi. Beberapa tahun kau pergi dan baru semalam menghubungiku". Kali ini sosok yang identik dengan cahaya itu benar-benar meneteskan air matanya.

Tentu Luhan panik melihat puppy kecilnya seperti ini. Dia tak tega. Sungguh. Tapi ia harus tetap tenang.

"Hei, Bee maafkan aku!" Luhan menghapus air mata yang menetes di pipi berona merah jambu itu. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku baru menghubungimu. Tapi ingat, kau masih punya tanggung jawab dengan groupmu kan lusa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mulai berhenti menangis. Hidungnya pun memerah. Melihat pemandangan itu segera si aktor besar Lu memeluk Baekhyun dengan lebih erat. Ditenggelamkannya kepala sosok manis itu di dadanya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan posisi ini terasa begitu pas.

"Lusa aku juga harus kembali ke Beijing. Ada syuting film yang harus aku selesaikan. Jadi mala mini aku akan mengembalikanmu Bee". Jujur Luhan tak ingin pula berpisah dengan sosok yang biasanya dikenal ceria itu. Tapi waktu dan keadaan mereka sungguh menyulitkan.

"Besok saja, hm? Malam ini aku masih ingin bersamamu Ge".

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baiklah".

.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda beda negara tersebut menikmati makan malam dengan cukup romantis. Setelahnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun berbaring di ayunan ranjang yang ada di samping kolam renang sambil berpelukan.

"Ku dengar dari berita, Gege sudah punya pacar yang cantik. Kau tak ingin mengenalkannya padaku?"

Aish! Bagaimana bias pemuda rusa itu bias lupa jika ia punya seseorang yang disebut pacar atau kekasih. Tapi, ada alas an khusus kenapa ia harus memilikinya. Luhan menghela nafas. Ia malas menjawab pertanyaan dari yang lebih muda sebenarnya. "Lain kali akan ku kenalkan."

"Pasti dia saaaangat cantik sehingga kau mau berpacaran dengannya". Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Tetapi sejenak kemudian meredup, "Aku juga ingin punya pacar sepertimu. Apa setelah aku kembali ke Korea, aku sebaiknya segera mencari pacar juga. Oh ya, dulu ketika aku bermain sebuah drama ada gadis lawan mainku. Namanya Haera dan ada adegan dia mencium…." Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok mungil itu malah terpaku. Ia terdiam. Ia tergugu melihat tatapan dingin Luhan padanya. Sungguh. Luhan tak pernah memberikan tatapan menusuk itu padanya. Baekhyun ingin menagis saat ini. Apa tadi yang diucapkannya salah? Tapi apa yang salah? Apa ia terlalu banyak bicara sehingga Luhan tidak suka? Seharusnya setalah pertemuan yang cukup lama dinanti ini Baekhyun mengontrol dirinya agar tak terlalu banyak bicara. Pasti Luhan menganggapnya cerewet.

"Hiks". Air mata itu menetes. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara Ge, Hiks, maafkan akau". Baekhyun berniat berdiri dan turun dari ayunan. Ia harus segera menjauh dari Luhan. Ia tak ingin Luhan semakin tak nyaman dan marah padanya. Tetapi baru saja ia menginjak lantai, Luhan sudah ikut berdiri dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Pemuda kelahiran bulan April itu menaruh dagunya di atas pundak sempit sosok yang lebih mumgil. Di peluknya si mungil dengan begitu erat.

"Kau ingat dulu Bee? Sebelum aku meninggalkan Group dan kembali ke China, kau tahu kan saat kita berdua aku tak suka kau membicarakan orang lain". Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan. Ia mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku". Baekhyun mncicit, suaranya nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

Oleh Luhan diangkatnya dagu si mungil, diciumnya kening pemuda Korea itu dengan lembut. Sedang si pemuda Korea hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehangatan yang merengkuhnya.

"Dan ingat, jangan pernah berani untuk berpikir kau akan mencari pacar!" Titah pemuda China yang kaya raya.

.

.

.

.

"Dari dulu Gege memang tak berubah! Kalau tidur selalu memelukku. Memangnya aku guling?" Bekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau sangat kecil. Jadi enak dipeluk, Auw!" Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia lebih dulu meringis. Baekhyun memukul pundaknya cukup keras. Bagaimana pun juga Baekhyun tetap seorang lelaki.

"Ish Gege! Aku tak sekecil itu". Bibir mungil itu dicebikkan. "Tapi Ge, bagaimana besok kau mengantarku? Bukankah besok kau harus segera ke Beijing? Sebaiknya aku naik taksi saja ke hotelnya dan …." Baekhyun terdiam lagi. Sepertinya ia kembali salah bicara. Luhan menatapnya tajam tapi tak sedingin sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat pemuda kelahiran Mei ketakutan.

"Kau pasti tahu aku tak suka dibantah bukan?" Tatapan itu mulai melembut, maka Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Aku yang akan mengantarmu". Hening. "Ada sanggahan Bee?"

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dikecupnya pipi Luhan dengan hati-hati. Ia tak ingin Luhan menatap tajam atau dingin padanya lagi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkan Gege. Hongkong dan Beijing itu jauh. Beijing di China. Aku tak ingin Lu Ge lelah. Aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu di sini. Bahkan dengan egoisnya, malam ini aku mehanmu di sini. Padahal sudah tahu kau orang yang sangat sibuk". Baekhyun berhenti bicara sejenak. Luhan dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan ungkapan perassan sosok kecil yang ada di pelukannya.

"Aku hanya anak manja yang selalu serepotkan Gege. Jadi besok aku tak boleh merepotkanmu lagi. Aku cukup malu dan tahu diri. Aku tak ingin membebanimu lagi."

Luhan cukup megerti perasaan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun adalah anak yang tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Tapi ia tak ingin membiarkan Baekhyun pergi seorang diri meskipun hanya menuju Hotel tempatnya menginap sebelumnya. Tetap saja ini Negara asing bagi Baekhyun. Pemuda berparas manis itu memang sering ke Hongkong untuk keperluan konser, tapi ia tak pernah bepergian selain hotel tempatnya menginap dan tempat dimana ia dan groupnya melakukan konser. Tentu Luhan tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sosok yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan Bee itu. Dia begitu menyayangi sosok mungil yang terlihat begitu rapuh itu.

"Hei, bukankah tadi pagi aku yang menjemputmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sebagai seorang pria, aku juga yang harus mengantarmu kembali. Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu Bee!"

Hening. "Kau perlu tahu, aku ke Hongkong naik pesawat pribadi."

Hening lagi. "Ish! Dasar orang kaya!" Kali ini pukulan kecil mendarat di dada Luhan. Si aktor Lu hanya tertawa menanggapi. Sungguh. Ia rindu sosok di pelukannya ini".

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Gege!" Dengan berjinjit Baekhyun mencium pipi kiri Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan mencium sudut bibir Baekhyun tanpa ragu. "Aku lebih menyayangimu Bee!"

Kedua anak adam itu berpelukan untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini lebih lama. Rasanya kedua orang tersebut ingin menghentikan waktu. Mereka tak ingin berpisah lagi.

"Bulan depan setelah semua urusanku selesai, aku akan menemuimu lagi di sini."

"Benarkah?" Mara Baekhyun berbinar bahagia.

Lagi. Dikecupnya lagi pipi Luhan. Kali ini lebih lama. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Sebagai balasan, Luhan malah mencium bibirnya. Bukan lagi sudut bibir tapi benar-benar bibir. Lebih dalam dan sedikit lumatan.

Luhan memang gila. Baekhyun tak mengira bahwa pemuda itu akan mengantarnya langsung ke Korea. Sungguh Baekhyun senang akan itu. Luhan memang kaya raya, seharusnya pemuda itu cukup mengantar Bekhyun ke hotel tempat menginap pemuda itu sebelumnya, tetapi dengan pesawat pribadinya ia malah mengantar Baekhyun langsung ke Seoul. Dasar orang kaya. Mana peduli pemuda China itu dengan urusan Chen, Xiumin atau Hyung Manager. Luhan tak akan mau tahu nasib mereka sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah puppy mungilnya pulang ke Korea dengan aman dan selamat.

.

.

.

.

Saya sangat merindukan LuHan dan Bee. Setalah dalam waktu yang cukup lama saya mengalami _writer block_ , akhirnya saya bisa menulis lagi. Saya tahu, bahasa, diksi dan lainnya, masih belepotan karena sudah lama tak menulis.

Tulisan ini pun sekali ketik tanpa ada pengeditan. Jadi pada kesimpulannya, tulisan ini jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada waktu lagi saya ingin mengetiknya ulang dalang melakukan proses editing. Tapi lagi- lagi, karena saya malas dan ingin segera pee, saya harus ke kamar mandi. Hari ini tak akan saya sunting.

Terimakasih.


End file.
